


Pairing Movie Night

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 1970s, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Multiple Pairings, References to Alcohol, Shippy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: Some pairing movie night ficlet things I whipped up! Enjoy!It’s quite short but I was pretty happy with it. :)





	Pairing Movie Night

  * Spy/Sniper



Dr. No

The Australian popped the popcorn and the Spy popped the champagne, much to Mick’s quiet amusement.  
“Luv, this ain’t a fancy dinner ‘n’ show.”  
“Yes, yes, but I’ll have to be drunk to enjoy this horridly inaccurate representation of espionage.”  
“You’ve _never_ seen this movie.” Mick said flatly.  
“Yes? And?” The Spy stood by his words.  
“All I’m sayin’ is you might be assuming.” Mick rolled his eyes.

A while into the film, a slightly buzzed Spy was staring doe-eyed at the television screen, hypnotised.  
Mick smirked, “ _Told ya._ ” Then he stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

 

  * Heavy/Medic



Frankenstein: The Man Who Made A Monster

Mikhail regarded his partner with much concern when he came along with a tape embossed “Frankenstein, The Man Who Made A Monster”  
Mikhail took his spot on their loveseat.  
“Oh, you’ll _love_ this film, _mein leibling_!” Ludwig chirped.  
Mikhail chuckled warmly. “Will I?”  
Ludwig purred, nodded, and sat down on Mikhail’s lap as the film began.

A little while in, Mikhail wasn’t sure what expression to make, as Ludwig suddenly began to point out each minor detail that bothered him.  
Mikhail was honestly regretting not reading the book instead, but he rather treasured Ludwig’s enjoyment.

 

  * Engineer/Soldier



The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly

Dell popped open a Red Shed brew for himself, preparing to watch the old Western film with his man, Jane.  
They were both lazily lounged on the couch, Dell had his legs occupying Jane’s lap.  
“Y’all ready to watch, doll?” Dell asked. “It’s one ‘a my favourite movies.”  
Jane chuckled. “I would have never guessed.”  
Dell smiled, “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it, too.”  
Jane wasn’t sure, as he didn’t recall he was too fond of western films.

Some time after that point, far later into the film, Dell amusedly listened to Jane passionately swear up and down about the twists and turns.  
Dell sat up and kissed Jane’s temple. “You’re cute when you get all worked up.”

 

  * Demoman/Soldier



The Green Berets

Jane took to ribbing Tavish gently as the man sat rolling his eyes, wondering how he got roped into watching a war film.  
He couldn’t recall.  
Jane chuckled, “I’ve seen this movie a _million_ times, Tavish.”  
Tavish scoffed. “Aye.” He said. But he continued sitting beside Jane out of the goodness of his heart as Jane started the movie.

Tavish later found himself disgustedly emotional. “ _That wee boy an’ his dog..._ ” he whimpered, holding onto Jane.  
Jane hid his internal turmoil well, but quietly clutched Tavish as well while they both continued to watch the film miserably.


End file.
